The Elements
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Katara left two years ago to pursue her dream? What happens when the past finds its way back to her? Even worse. How will she face the man that she left behind? New chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the new version of the Elements. Whoo hoo! Because the other one was boring, lacked detail, etc. Anything you can think of…so don't lie. IF you review please tell me is this better than the original?**

**Sokka- Drums**

**Toph- Keyboardist**

**Zuko- Bass Guitarist**

**Aang- Guitarist**

**Jet(Former)- Guitarist**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1**

The sun shined into the semi-large apartment where an exhausted Katara was resting. The sheets felt cool against the skin of her arms and she felt absolutely relaxed. New York was a huge city and job opportunities were opened to everyone. It made her feel special when she had a scholarship to go to a writing academy, and now she had her very own column on feelings and emotions. Some of her friends had expected her to do writing in the dating section but her love life wasn't the best. Before she was accepted she had an argument with her ex-boyfriend Aang Makani. It was stupid. But he was being selfish. She wanted to pursue her dreams and he wanted her to stay in the band, but she refused. Two years later she was extremely successful. If only her personal life could be better.

The native woman turned her body to get in a more comfortable position but let out a scream of surprise, when she saw a handsome man in her bed. The moment she screamed was the moment he jumped out of his comfortable sleep, and stood fully grounded on the floor, his head pounding from his hang-over.

Katara on the other hand was on the other side of the bedroom, breathing in air. She raked her left hand through her smooth and silky neck length hair. When she moved she decided she needed a change and she went through drastic measures. Her once waist length dark brown hair was now cut to her neck in an asymmetrical bob hairstyle, not only that, it was a shade lighter than her original hair color. She was feeling great. Amazing even! But the man in her home was not something she was happy about. She had done it again. Got wasted over Valentine's Day and had sex. She couldn't even remember if it was great sex.

She groaned in annoyance. "Can you please get out?" she asked in aggravation. The man had a flirtatious glint in his eyes but it soon changed into anger when she picked up his pants and threw them in his handsome face. When he still didn't move she walked over to him and grabbed him by his ear, pulling him to main entrance of the apartment. She swung the door open with her free hand and pushed him ten inches out of the door.

"Sheesh. You're one uptight bitch aren't you?" he pulled up his pants and buckled them, not phased that he was in the hallway. "Hey you got any food?"

The young twenty-one year old woman was fuming over the bitch comment but quickly recovered when he asked for something to eat. She held up her pointer finger in a "wait just a moment" motion and went into the kitchen grabbing an apple and a lasagna container. She quickly ran back to the man, a sweet smile on her face. Without a second thought she placed her inside the waistband of his pants, and pulled them forward. He smiled evilly but suddenly screamed in pain when she dumped the hot lasagna in his pants. He flipped her off and jerked away from her and proceeded to run down the hallway.

"Yeah!" she screamed, "How do you like that bitch?!" she screamed at him and in the process threw the apple at his head. She turned around to walk back in her apartment and suddenly swallowed when she saw an elderly couple looking at her sternly.

"He wanted food." She said simply and closed the door behind her.

**-9:00, Water Tribe Magazine HQ-**

"Katara, what have you been?" Jin Hamasa questioned the columnist.

"Sorry I'm," Katara looked at her watch. "15 seconds later but I had matters to take care of. Anyway what was the urgent message you wanted to talk about?" she asked the thirty-five year old.

"You know how you wanted to break out of the shell with a new assignment?" Jin pulled out a file. "This is your chance, you're going to be interviewing a famous band, and give me feedback in a month." Jin's voice was in perfect tone and it was almost mechanical. The lady had worked in the business for over twelve years, and she was pretty good at it, but now Katara would have the same chance and opportunity to prove her skills to everyone.

"Sure, where do I leave for?" Katara grabbed her cell phone out of her purse to make a flight plan.

"You leave for Seattle tomorrow morning. You're going to be interviewing a band called the Elements. I suggest you be rested. They are quite a handful." Jin explained.

"Please, I can handle them. What's the worst that could happen?" Katara questioned. She was highly capable of taking care of bratty band. She's done much worse assignments than this, and she would be ready.

**Whoo! Okay so this is the new chapter. Is it better? I made this one short so I could see if you guys would like me to continue. Please review :) And I promise the next chapter shall be longer. **

**I am working on the Vigilantes right now too, so thanks for being patient. Love you guys. **

**P.S. there wasn't too much detail in this chap but I promise there will be in the next one. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Elements**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Katara placed her prescription glasses in their respective case and drew in a breath. She was sure and positive she could handle this band. A few hours ago Jin gave her warnings that this particular band was rather feisty and was not afraid to give you a mean opinion when needed. Katara was rather stubborn and blunt in opinions as well and was ready to accept the challenge, but why did she feel like she already failed. She blinked out of her thinking state, hearing an office door close, to reveal the over achiever Jin.

The older woman walked to Katara's desk with a small smile of warmth and kindness.

"Take off for the day," Jin ordered in a cool tone, "you do have to pack and leave on a plane tomorrow, so get some rest." And with that the pale brunette disappeared in one of the silver colored elevators.

Without a second thought Katara stuffed her work file in her purse, grabbed her decorative keys, and left for the stairs. She needed to free her mind from all of her worries and doubts, and fear over her assignment, and she knew the exact place. It was an elaborate café with beautiful scenery. Her seat was always on the terrace, where she would overlook the sparkling water below. This certain café was the first thing that grabbed her attention when she first arrived in the big city.

She had ordered her usual Jasmine tea, with a small shot of liquor on the side. She remembered when she received the scholarship to be journalist, but she also remembered that year when she broke up with Aang Makani. He was the perfect boyfriend but he didn't want Katara to leave him, but that's not what she wanted, she wanted to achieve this dream. The water below was beautiful but bought back that painful memory of their final words to each other. Her mind wandered off in reminiscence.

_-3 Years Earlier- _

_The lovers sat in the soft sand enjoying how the waves tickled the bottoms of their feet. Aang had been eighteen at the time and Katara twenty. They both had so much in common and had dated for a while now. She felt a pang go through her heart as she forced out the words to tell him that she was leaving and could no longer stay with him, or in this city. _

_She hated the look in his grey orbs as he immediately stood with hatred. He was impossible. This was a dream that she wanted, and had worked hard for. He could have shown her some sign of happiness. _

"_You can't leave! We have the band to worry about!" he cried and suddenly grabbed her two small hands in his larger ones. "We have __**us**__ to worry about," he threw her hands out of his, not caring at her look of shock. "do you want to throw all of it away?"_

"_You're being selfish." Katara accused simply. "I thought you would show happiness for me. I don't need your permission, I just…" she trailed off, as she realized that Aang had left her standing there at the beach alone, in confusion. Not that she cared but he didn't want to fight for her, or her happiness. She remembered crying his name in agony the day she had to leave, and she remembered when she saw him with another girl, the day she left. _

_It hurt. _

"Ma'am," a waiter stood there looking at Katara, seeing her tea had gone cold, he wanted to make sure she was alright. "Is the tea okay?"

Katara snapped out of her memories and smiled gently at the waiter. She thanked him sincerely but pushed her tea away and drunk the one shot of liquor before throwing him a tip, and leaving. Her body shivered in the brisk cool air and she wrapped her knit scarf around her neck and continued to walk down the busy sidewalks. Sadly that bought back another memory for the journalist.

_-8 years earlier-_

_Katara was fifteen years old. A quiet girl from the Northern Water Tribes. She was always alone in school but earned good grades. She was more of a loner, not bothering to care if someone was with her or not. The young girl walked through the cool of the day in her school uniform, reading an ancient history book as she continued to walk. As if time stopped, she paused as she saw a boy on a skateboard coming right for her. He quickly swerved around her lithe and lanky form, landing in the bushes. He stood up slowly with leaves tangled in his brown hair, a twig hanging from his mouth. _

"_Sorry…" he blushed embarrassingly. _

_For the first time Katara did not feel a weight on her shoulders. She could tell this boy was different. She talked to someone and actually enjoyed it. She stuck out her hand and smiled. _

"_I'm Katara." _

"_I'm Aang." The boy responded back. They took a chance to look at the broken skateboard and scattered leaves and began to laugh joyously. She finally had a friend. _

Katara pushed away her memory and grimaced finally going inside her condo, slamming the door behind her. Why was she having memories of that selfish bastard now? She slipped out of her scarf and jacket and plopped on the plush couch, and growled in frustration. Stupid Aang. She needed counseling. With a displeased grunt she got off the couch and lazily walked into the nearest room toward the back of the condo, which was her bedroom. She grabbed a large suitcase out of the closet and threw it on her bed, unzipping it, and running over to her draws that contained all of her stuff.

She was going to be staying in Seattle for a month so she figured she would need all the clothes she could get. She rummaged through her drawers trying to find her favorite pink club dress, incase she scoped out the clubs in Seattle. She heard a small clink and started to move more of her cluttered clothes out of the drawer. She gasped in surprise when she saw a silver locket. She didn't want to open it, for she already knew what was inside. Aang had given it to her at the local carnival. She threw it back into the drawer, and continued her packing.

After an hour of color coordinating her clothes, she ran out of her room to retrieve her currently ringing house phone. Without hesitation she clicked the green button and placed it to her ear. She answered with a grunt.

"Katara…are you there?"

"D-Dad," Katara whispered. Her dad hadn't spoken to her in a month due to a small misunderstanding which was due to Sokka, but that's for another time. Katara ran back to her room and landed on her bed, feeling like a giddy school girl. "How are you dad? Where is mom?" Katara asked happily.

She heard the line go silent and finally her dad spoke. "I'm fine. Everything is going well here in Antarctica…" he trailed off.

Katara twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "How's mom?"

Silence. Now the twenty-three year old was highly confused. Her father wasn't saying anything and it was starting to make her angry. Finally her dad regained his breath and started to talk slowly.

"Katara…your mother passed to the next world, two years ago." Hakoda explained, a lump in his throat. "She was in a violent crash, two years ago. I thought Sokka told you." Her dad sounded confused on the last part. He had given his son specific orders to tell Katara gently about the death of Kya. But clearly the message didn't through.

Katara on the other hand was still trying to find her breathing and calm herself down. Of course Sokka didn't tell her about that! The bastard had also stopped talking to her since she had left the band. He had also agreed with Aang that she should stay and help with their band career. She had been their lead singer after all but they should have been happy for her. Yes, Sokka had been pissed, but he had no right to not tell her about the death of her own mother. That was low. But since her father thought the siblings were still close knit she would not disappoint him.

"Dad I will call you later, love you, bye." Without giving him a chance to respond, she clicked the red button on the phone, ending the call. She thought with no hesitation and threw the phone across the bedroom, making sure it shattered into pieces against the blue colored wall. She grabbed her suitcase and zipped it angrily. Katara swore there would be hell to pay. But right now she needed to clear her mind for her assignment. She turned off the lights and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Katara didn't bother to eat breakfast. She only grabbed a bottle of Ensure. Yes, she drank it when she was pissed off. It was enough to keep her away from real chocolate, for a little while. She stormed out of her apartment, her eyes red and puffy, due to her crying. She continued down the long halls of the apartment and walked out of the building. She smiled in satisfaction as she saw a limo parked on the side of the street. The chauffer had a small smile on his face as he bowed and opened the door for her. She smiled as he took her luggage, while she got inside the car. She started to drink her ensure and imagining to throw her brother off of a bus, and then chaining him to the bottom of the sea, leaving him to drown an unspeakable death. Katara sighed in pure relief when the chauffer began to drive, and she just continued to drink her ensure.

After an approximate thirty minutes Katara was boarded on the company jet, enjoying a glass of mimosa. She gave a small smile as she noticed the topical blue flower resting on the tip of the glass. It was a beautiful flower from the South Pole. It reminded her of her mother. They would always pick the flowers together back at home, but her body filled with rage as she remembered her ass of a brother. She snatched the flower off of the glass and observed it with small irritation and love. She whipped out her cell phone—still observing the flower—and punched in the numerical buttons, and immediately got voice mail to her brother's phone. She hung up and began muttering incoherent curses. A person would mistake she was speaking in foreign tongues, she was cursing so much. She had six hours to do enjoy this time privately and did not waste any time. She continued to curse, drink, and eat.

* * *

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Six Hours Later **_

The jet landed much to the journalist's relief. She had never been out of town for an assignment before. Katara boarded off the company jet. She wheeled her luggage down the stairs of the jet and gave a small frown noticing all the people swarming around the airport. How was she supposed to find her driver? Or the driver Jin hired for that matter. She was easily escorted out of the airport but she still didn't see anyone looking for her. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed Jin's phone number. Her cheeks turned red when she heard panting on the other end of the line.

"Jin?"

"Oh." Jin sucked in a deep breath and let out a small giggle. "Hey Katara…what's up?"

"Well I just landed at the airport…I was wondering did you call for a driver to pick me up?" Katara asked, kicking a pebble away with the tip of her shoe.

"He should be there," another moan, "Just take a cab." Jin quickly hung up leaving a dumbstruck and angered Katara. Why couldn't she get any? Well she did get some but threw the jerk out of her apartment. She pushed the subject out of her head and continued to look around and wait.

Sadly waiting turned into two hours and she finally decided to get off her ass and walk to her destination. She listened to music on her phone as she walked at a brisk pace. She should know where she was going. Seattle was where she grew up for half of her life and where she met her selfish ex-boyfriend. The bright side of the whole thing was that Sokka lived in Seattle, so she could still kick his ass. She was still pissed off at him for not telling her about Kya. Lost in thoughts of her deceased mother she fell to notice a grimy hand on her ankle. She snatched away immediately seeing an old man sniffing her feet. Weird much? She slipped away from his grasp and continued to walk on, not bothering to care anymore. She had no driver, and she clearly did not know where she was going.

She continued her walk until she saw a welcome to Seattle sign. Her legs were killing her and her Jimmy Choo's were straining her petite feet. She smiled as she ran up to an unoccupied cab and knocked on the window, seeing the driver smoking a cigarette. He rose down the window and looked her up and down.

"Are you whoring?" he said in a thick accent and horrible grammar. Her eyes popped out of her skull and she growled in annoyance. Her outfit wasn't even whorish. Not to her anyway. She wore a sequined deep v-neck shirt, black jeans, and **TASTE** black shoes designed by Jimmy Choo. Atop of that she wore a comfortable and silky cardigan that shielded her arms from the brisk weather.

"No!" she rubbed her hands together. "I am not…whoring. I need a ride to the closest resting place near." She reached into her purse and pulled out a couple dollars and shoved them into his crusty and dirty hands, she grimaced as his hands touched hers when he accepted the money by snatching it. He quickly jerked his thumb toward the backseat signaling her that she could get in. She smiled thankfully and turned back to her retrieve her suitcase but saw it was gone.

Her three thousand dollar suit case vanished in mid-air.

"This sucks!" she screamed in aggravation. She suddenly spluttered when dirty water splashed on her face and clothes, as if she wasn't wet enough. Katara turned back to the cab to see that it had suddenly disappeared as well. The smug bastard has driven off. Her eyes narrowed in absolute anger. She sighed lazily and then began to walk once more.

She was sure that her feet had blisters on them and she couldn't bear to walk anymore. Her eyes were filled with relief when she saw a large sign made out of wood. It read "Aunt Wu's Inn."

The place looked haunted but it was this or nothing. The small inn was made entirely of purple bricks, the windows were decorated with orange and yellow shudders. On the window display was a floating magic ball above a circular table.

The water tribe native sucked in a deep breath. She wasn't used to low class things as much anymore but she had to make due. She quickly entered the small inn and was immediately hit with smell of strong incense. She placed her tan hand on the bell and it rang instantly.

Out of the backdoor came a girl clad in dark purple and pink. Her hair in weird braids but her smile radiant.

"Hi there I'm Meng how can I help you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Katara…I have a meeting tomorrow at Elemental Records…whatever it's called and I have no idea where it is so I figured I could just rest for a while." She said truthfully.

"I know what you're talking about!" the girl snapped her fingers. "My boyfriend works there…if it's okay I would like to take you up there tomorrow!" Meng exclaimed.

Katara figured if the girl knew the way then why interfere with the generous offer. She excepted the offer and then focused on getting sleep and face the The Elements tomorrow.

…**.**

Katara fixed the longer side of her asymmetrical cut hairstyle and sucked in a deep breath. She looked at her image in the mirror one more time. She looked professional but sexy. She wore a white v-neck camisole, and atop of that a long and lean black jacket that showed her professional side, along with her nude colored heels. She smiled as she pulled on the black shorts that showed her lean and mocha colored legs. The black shorts reached the very bottom of where her thighs ended. She fixed her jacket once more before she emerged out of the large bathroom. She smiled as she saw her newfound friend Meng sitting leaning against the wall.

"You ready?" she asked in a perky voice.

Katara nodded. After all of her hard work to get here she was ready to meet the stuck-up band she was supposed to write about. The only reason Katara let Meng come is because the energetic girl claimed one of the band members happened to be her boyfriend. Katara nodded in amusement wondering who had enough energy to deal with the perky eighteen year old. The two were finally in front of a large sliding door and Katara smiled as Meng pushed it open. Katara walked inside and already was holding out an outstretched hand to a shaggy haired man nearby, who was in an Armani suit.

"Hello sir, nice to meet you, and your…" Katara turned her head to acknowledge the presence of the band but was in a huge shock to see her former friends and band mates, standing there with a shocked expression. There was only one person that Katara focused on which was Aang. He was now at least six inches taller than her, wearing baggy pants, a plain tee shirt, and a hoodie. He had two piercings in his left eyebrow, and his eyes were the same stormy grey that was looking directly at her. Her plump burgundy painted lips were in a firm line of displeasure. She turned her gaze from their displeased faces as well, and faced their agent.

"For. Get. It." She said in simple words and turned to walk out, but Meng stopped her.

"Katara come on, you never met the band!" she said.

Katara raised a brow at Meng. This girl completely made zero sense. Katara turned back around and placed her hands on her curvy hips and glared. She promised herself she would complete this assignment no matter what the cost was. She couldn't chicken out now. She fidgeted with the hem of jacket and looked back at their agent.

"Can I talk to you," she pointed at the agent. "Alone." She looked at the band with a glare. The agent nodded and told the Elements he would take care of everything, and they walked out the room in displeasure, Meng in tow.

The agent pointed to one of the cushioned chairs and Katara took that signal to sit. She was right in front of the businessman and swallowed before looking at the table.

"Forgive me for the outburst," she started. "It was just a huge shock seeing them again," she continued to fidget in her seat, uncomfortably. She hated apologizing for something that wasn't entirely her fault. She swallowed and gave a small smile to the man in front of her, hoping her falseness was working.

"I would like to get to know your band members for a column I'm doing at a popular newspaper. It could give them more exposure," she continued. "And I think it would give the public a sense of knowing them…I know they aren't the most favorable people…" she ground out.

"I'm listening." The agent responded simply.

* * *

**OoOoOoO **

**Outside of the Office**

"Does anyone know what the hell she's doing here?" growled an angry Toph. In three years the short woman hadn't changed much. She had two lip piercings, one piercing in her eyebrow, and one on her tongue. A tattoo of Sokka's name was plastered on her arm in blue cursive writing. It was a sign to show that he was completely off limits. And Sokka did the same, except his was green and read: Toph in bold letters. Besides that her waist length hair was tied in a high ponytail. She had turned out to be a beautiful young woman, but still tough as nails.

"I don't know why Katara's here-"

"Not _Katara_," Toph suddenly pointed to Meng. "I mean your weird stalker like girlfriend." Toph was not a fan of Meng. She was too girly, too giddy, and plain weird. She believed she was alien planning to take over the Earth. That was Sokka's logic anyway.

Meng blew a raspberry and called Toph a name. A green fuzz ball.

Sokka turned to face the pink clad girl and got in her face and blew a raspberry. Saliva splattered unto Meng's face and she looked at the mocha colored man in disgust. All hell was going to break loose until the door suddenly opened and out came Katara with a small smile on her face, as well as the agent.

"You can start tomorrow. Just for precautions you'll be working in the main building, your office is already been mapped out." The agent bowed and left into the hallways.

That only left Katara and the others standing there giving each other a glare off. She reminded herself to e professional. She pulled on her jacket and narrowed her eyes.

"I look forward to working with you."

"What do you mean _'working with us?'"_ Sokka asked.

Katara smiled evilly. She walked directly in front of her brother, looking him in the eyes without fear. There was only hate, anger, and a tinge of evil in her eyes, which scared all of them. She gave a fake laugh of triumph but it was clearly filled with unbearable hurt.

"You thought it was okay to not tell me my mother was dead Sokka?" Katara questioned backing him against the wall. Her eyes flashed cobalt blue. "I can't rewind the day that you didn't tell me, but you will pay for what you did." Katara promised. She moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm doing a segment on all of you for a column, which means we'll be spending a lot of time together. I promise to make each of your lives, a living hell." Katara backed away from her brother, satisfied with her threat.

She forced a smile. "Nice seeing you all again." She turned around and walked away.

Sokka stood their dumbfounded but angry, knowing his sister was serious. He only swallowed and walked in the opposite direction, the others following behind him.

* * *

**OKAY! How was it? Rushed? Forgive me if it was. I've been running low on inspiration people! But I post because I love you guys. Reviews are much appreciated. HAPPY EASTER! Until next time ^_~ **


End file.
